


wipe away your sins, child, let us start anew

by pawn_vs_player



Series: DefectTale [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AND TRUST ME, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sociopath Sans, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unconventional Friendship, Undertale Saves and Resets, it's not nearly as fluffy as i pretended it was, this timeline will be added to and fleshed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player
Summary: The machine doesn't work. The Fallen Child r e s e t s.((Soulless route.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which the timeline is closed, but that doesn't mean it has to be boring.

 

 

 

 

 

The machine, just like every other time you've pressed the button, does nothing. The tension in the air tangles into a knot under your ribs, pressing sharp and cold against your soul. You sigh.

"welp. sorry, kid. guess we're stuck here, then."

They hop off your shoulders, only to stand up on their tiptoes and press a kiss over your left eyesocket. "--It's okay, Sans. I knew we'd have to end this timeline eventually, anyway.--"

They pull a knife out of their boot and bury it in their chest. Blood spurts out, splattering the handle and their fingers. The options menu appears in front of them, the world fading into black all around the both of you.

**Continue | Reset**

Chara opens their crimson eyes and reaches out to the Reset button. Your smile is that of a marble statue.

They smile at you, blood still on their hands, their sweater. "--See you on the other side, partner.--"

The world shreds, and the child is gone, and you are alone.

 

You open your eyes in Snowdin, with your old blue jacket on your shoulders, the hood drawn up over your skull. You see light and movement in town. A Snowdrake buys something from you and asks why you're bent over like that. "i'm just a lazybones," you smirk at them.

Flowey doesn't appear.

 

Papyrus comes around again. God. Papyrus. It's been so long since you'd seen him that you'd started forgetting how he sounded, what he looked like.

You hadn't thought it a loss.

 

You walk to the Ruins, hands in your pockets. You wonder which child will emerge this time. You haven't seen Flowey once, but you aren't surprised.

The door creaks. You hear Toriel's footsteps and remember the Ruins strewn with dust, a crumpled purple robe filled with the stuff. The scent of pie and magic in the air. The sharp smile of a child with red eyes; the stubborn mouth of a child with brown eyes.

The fallen child emerges from the Ruins. They wear a purple and blue striped sweater, and you can't see what color their eyes are. There's dirt on their sleeve and a bruise on their cheek, but no dust. There's a lump under their sleeve in the shape of a handle.

They see you, and their flat mouth curls up. They run toward you.

You open your arms.

"heya, kiddo," you say. "don't you know how to greet an old friend?"

They tumble into your arms, pressing their smile into your fluffy blue jacket. You ruffle their hair, chuckling. They raise their head to look at you.

Their eyes are brown.

"--Heya, partner,--" they say. "--I've been thinking.--"

You grin. "yeah?"

"--Why don't we see where Frisk's path ends?--" they ask. "--If it gets boring, or the humans are idiots, we can show them who's in charge. And I'll need to keep Frisk from resetting for Flowey. But we may as well see.--"

You nod slowly. It's a good plan.

"yeah, partner," you say, and rub your knuckles against their head. They giggle. "let's see where this leads us."

The fallen child grins brightly at you. "--Great!--" they say, and take your hand. "--I think I have a lamp to hide behind, right?--"

You grin.

**Author's Note:**

> *The author profusely thanks you for reading.  
> *They hope you enjoy the rest of the series(es)!


End file.
